Omni-Spore/Episode Guide
This is the episode guide for the all new series Omni-Spore. Season 1 Pilot (OS) The Spore samples a brand new DNA sample and decides to give it a fusion life inside of the Omnitrix. It creates Zavier the fusion of Swift, Goop, Echo Echo and Overflow. When Zavier takes his first steps into the Omnitrix, he bumps into Brian who had just finished changing his fusion. The two become instant friends. Then, a threat appears and they must deal with it. The Second Time's a Charm Zavier and Brian are talking about enrolling into their final year of school when Redo, a fusion of Upchuck and Cannonbolt begins attacking people around the Spore. Zavier and Brian manage to hold him down until he returns a second and a third time. When they finally have too much of dealing with the evil fusion, Zavier throws him back through the Spore, turning him into a Grey Matter Wildvine fusion and a very good person who befriends Zavier and Brian. Cannonball! Cannonball! is the Cannonbolt Fest special episode. Zavier and Redo are practicing fighting when Redo accidentally pushes him through the Spore. Zavier turns into a full Arburian Pelarota. After he continuously destroys things by accident he goes through the opposite way and gains his regular form. First Day Nerves Zavier, Redo and Brian have finally been enrolled into school and are beginning their first days. Zavier is nervous that it is the first school he has ever been to and that he will be too dumb. Redo is excited for his first day to show everyone up with his mega intelligence. Zavier's nerves begin to calm as he discovers he has enhanced intelligence, but they come back even worse when he discovers that a fellow school member is trying to kill him! The Discovery (OS) While on a hike through a jungle, alone, Zavier hears a noise in the bushes around him. Suddenly DNAliens jump out from everywhere and begin attacking him. There are too many and Zave is defeated then taken back to a headquarters. Infront of him is the king Xenocyte. Zavier accesses Echo Echo's cloning powers to then defeat the DNAliens then escapes. Later they meet a full Highbreed in a lab stressing that he has lost his Xenocytes. The team begin questioning and find out that when Xenocyte DNA was temporarily added to the codon stream they were sent to his lab and he was recruited to keep them under control. The Arena The gang are going on a walk when they find an arena being built. They talk with the builder and instantly become friends with Dan. After Dan explains what he is building, he allows for the boys to play in it before it is opened publicly. Later on a Xenocyte attaches itself to Dan. The team find him and save him before there is any dangerous permanent damage. Chilling With Heroes Outside of the Spore, Ben 10,000 becomes Ultimate Ben and accesses Ghostfreak's powers. He moves his eyes onto his finger and looks inside the Ultimatrix and accidentally merges with the Ultimatrix. The gang then have to help him find a way out. Way Bigger Ben attempts to use the To'kustar DNA through Bloodstream transformation but gets stuck. Meanwhile from the previous episode of Omni-Spore the team is teleported to the BTMW world. The team and Ben join forces to stop a new, more powerful force. Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Omni-Spore